1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of metal cutting tools. More particularly, the invention pertains to toolholder, such as a turning tool, and the like, with an externally mounted absorber mass to suppress vibrations during metal cutting operations.
2. Description of Related Art
During a metal cutting operation, any vibration between a cutting tool and a workpiece may lead to undesirable cutting performances, such as poor surface finish and out-of-tolerance finished workpieces. Furthermore, such vibration may cause the cutting tool, or the associated machine tool, to become damaged.
To reduce this vibration, cutting speed can be decreased. However, this approach reduces metal removal rates, thereby negatively impacting productivity.